


Cursed Bonds

by Evil_human_being_666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Child Neglect, F/M, Half-vampire Keith, Injury, Isolation, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Substance Abuse, Vampire Hunter Keith, Vampire Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_human_being_666/pseuds/Evil_human_being_666
Summary: I remember my Dad once telling me, in a time where he was sober and whole and we we're happy, before leaving me with my nanny and heading of to work." They say long, long ago mankind had been so selfish, so cruel. Wanting more then they needed and taking what was not theirs to claim.And so they were then cursed by the gods. They had said:" Let there be monsters among men, and men amongst monsters.And the world be wrong, and the wrong be right, and you shall live your days in an endless lie.For from this day forward monsters shall forever walk the lands as the prey.And let the bane of the monsters become the monsters they have slain."Where Keith is a Supernatural slayer, even when being a member of the supernatural himself. And he intends to keep it a secret for as long he can. Until suddenly he can't. But then he meets Lance,  and suddenly he discovers his bloodline may hold more secrets than it seems.





	1. The Demon Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my 1st work might have errors here and there. Feel free to give constructive criticisms!:-)  
> Enjoy!

I remember my Dad once telling me. in a time where he was sober and whole and we were happy. before leaving me with my nanny and heading off to work." They say long, long ago mankind had been so selfish, so cruel. Wanting more then they needed and taking what was not theirs to claim.  
And so they were then cursed by the gods. They had said:  
  
" Let there be monsters among men, and men amongst monsters.  
  
And the world be wrong, and the wrong be right, and you shall live your days in an endless lie.  
  
For from this day forward monsters shall forever walk the lands as the prey.  
  
And let the bane of the monsters become the monsters they have slain."  
  
I was a little brat back then too, and ask again: " is that why you're never home? You fight monsters?"  
  
And he would say: " yeah, sweetie. Your daddy fights monsters."  
  
"Like a superhero?" I would ask and again he would say  
" yeah like a superhero."  
Then I would say " but monsters can't be superheroes?" He would laugh and ask why is that?  
  
And I would answer " cause you said so right ' the bane of the monsters become the monsters they have slain.'"  
  
And he would nod and stroke his chin like he was thinking and " is that right..." then start ticking my sides till we were both laughing our eyes out.  
And he would come back He always came back and He would tuck me into bed and tell me stories and kiss me goodnight, he was home and I was happy, so happy that he was home.  
  
And then one time he didn't make it home. At least, not all of him.  
  
I was seven and naive when it happened. He was gone for a full month this time, and my nanny a strict overbaring woman was getting impatient. She would mutter to herself if she would ever even get paid if he never came back, saying that people like him die every day.  
That made me angry and defensive, and I would throw a tantrum screaming that he was coming back, that he would never leave me. And then she would act all nice with, a fake fake smile and try to placate me by agreeing.  
  
And in a way she was right. Some people in uniform showed up on the door one day, they were big and they were scary. They said they were dads friends, one guy with a lot of medals told me my dad wouldn't have to leave anymore, he would stay home with me.  
  
back then I never understood what the hell that would mean. I was just glad that for once my Dad was home, That he was safe. So happy that he said he would stay from now on. and I didn't have to live in our cozy yet lonely little shack out of town alone anymore.  
  
No more awful nannies and babysitters for me, Dad was home and he would stay.  
  
But when they wheeled him in a chair, and bandages over one eye. what ever happiness and hope in my chest died and was replaced with some thing cold and tight suffocating me. His legs were gone, cut off from just above the knees. Even with the white blanket over him I could tell that much. His right arm hanged from a sling and the bandages over his eyes was still bleeding. He was pale and he looked fragile, he looked nothing like my Dad who was brave and strong. Who would joke about his job and carry me in his shoulders and tuck me good night. He met my eyes and they looked soulless.  
  
I didn't even hear or register when the men just walked out of the door just like that excusing themselves. I didn't register my nanny picking up her bags and walking out the door saying that she'll be coming back tomorrow to get her pay. What I did register however, was the absolutely broken look in my fathers face as he turned away from me. I knew then and there that we would never be the same again.  
  
Now I can't help but think that it was somehow my fault he ended up that way.  
  
Now I don't know what I would not give to make it ok.  
  
He was there but he didn't stay. He was there but he went away.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I was ten when it happened.  
  
I was in the backyard swinging one of Father's old practice swords. They were made of wood so I wasn't cut. But they we heavy and was to long for me. My hands were wrapped around some old cloths and my muscles ached from the effort. But over time the wooden blade became much easier to use.  
  
He was drinking again today. That was good.  
  
He wasn't staring at nothing, muttering names that ment nothing to me but obviously ment something to him. The men in uniform, garrison officials I learned never came back. They didn't even bother to explain what the hell happened to my only family, for him to end up like this. I hated them and their supid organization. I hated slayers in general these days. They seemed less like heroes and more like soldierss witha death wish. I was trying to become one. And to do that I needed to get in to the garrison and past the Hunters trails.  
  
He never looks at me any more. Not really seeing me in front of him, everyone says he's gone. But I want to hope, that somewhere inside was the man I called my father. So I pick up a sword every day and train for as long as I can early in the morning. Thinking if mabye he would see me and remember. That once upon a dream so long ago he was my hero. And that all I ever wanted to be was be like him.  
  
My Nanny long stopped coming over. Our neighbors avoided the area around our house and sometimes me as well. No one wants to be around the strange kid living in the dilapidated shack out of town. Which was good, because I didn't think I could've handed anymore pitiful looks and judgemental gazes. I had to care for us both now. Which means making sure my Dad and me don't waste away eating nothing but instant noodles and canned goods.  
  
I was barely tall enough to reach the stove and burned myself more than I can care to count. But when I did my dad would pick me up and start pouring cold water on the wound to ease the pain and once he was done he would just go back to what ever he was doing before. He was there and he still cared. And still cared about him.  
  
But between my hopeless cooking and the fact that dad had eaten it anyway, I honestly believed we would die. Thankfully thought not all of our neighbors were assholes. The Holt family was a good hearted bunch. They often came over to send us some food mostly extras and leftovers when they can. They were alchemists, so made them good cooks to.  
  
But they were also a little pushy, and didn't like my dad very much. I remember Miranda Holt, coming over to the house one day. She saw me swinging my sword around and frowned. A grave expression on her face, and it got worse once she saw that my Dad was drinking. She suggested that I move in with them, their family.  
  
" Keith sweetie..." she would say with a sweet motherly voice I never knew. " if your ok with it, would you like to move in with us? Into our home?"  
"With you?" I replied.  
  
" Yeah with us, You could stay and over play with Sam, your really one of the only friends he has his age and you could live in a proper house..."  
  
I didn't let her finish before saying " our house is fine." In a slightly defiant tone, hearing the unsaid implication of 'getting me away from that man'. I added "my dad is fine!"  
  
" But Keith, dear... that man his not your father. Not anymore at least, you can't keep waiting for him to get better." She reasoned.  
  
" Why can't I...?" She didn't answer after that.  
  
I knew she ment well and I was probably supid for offending our benefactors, even if she forgave me after wards. But I couldn't leave, I couldn't leave him. Not when he needed me, if anything my instincts told me I couldn't leave him. Or else he would really break. If I left he would have no one, and no matter what I didn't want that.  
So I stayed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I was 12 and today was my birthday.  
  
And some how I got into another fight. I was walking home from the Holts place after they held a little party for me. There was cake and spaghetti and some of my other favorites, so far the day was great. I even brought home some of my cake to share with Dad.  
Even if I never moved in with the Holts we were still practically extended Family.  
  
So when a was shoved behind my back, the box of cake nearly falling from my grip. I ignored them. I wasn't particularly hurt and needed to get back to dad. It was nearly 6:00 p.m. and he needed to take his medicine.  
  
I kept walking. I was angry but I kept walking. But then they started calling me out.  
  
"Hey freak!!" They would cheer. I heard laughter, I almost stopped to just pummel the brats into oblivion and see if they keep laughing then. They kept calling me names and throwing dirt behind my back but I kept walking. I knew better, and getting into fights ment getting parents involved. Dad obviously can't go, and I couldn't trouble the Holts anymore that I already have.  
  
Then suddenly I couldn't ignore them anymore. One particularly large rock hit me right on the head. I dropped the box with a thud, my hand instantly reaching out for my wound.  
  
My hands came down with blood.  
  
" Hey freak! Yeah you! so now you notice us huh!"  
" whats the matter freak! Are you gonna cry!?"  
" why don't you beggars go run back to your Invalid Father like you always do!!"  
  
Suddenly I was seeing red. I heard as the sadistic laughter turned to full on screaming. I heard something crack, and I smelled something burning. Then they were running and running calling me a monster, a demon.  
  
Then All I saw was black.


	2. Side Story: My Love from Oh so Long Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there this is some thing like a side story please enjoy:-)

15 years ago...

 

A figure ran across the gloom. Silent as a shadow,fast as the wind.

 

The figure stood across an open plain, fog hovered around the area giving it a haunted feel. 

 

The figure stood with easy grace, still as a statue and somehow fluid as water at the same time. 

The Person had long unnaturally red hair, like fire. Flowing down her back like a fiery waterfall. 

With pale white skin cold as fresh snow, giving the figure an almost ethereal air. A well proportioned body, with a full chest, slim hips and long legs. The figure was a woman, and she was beautiful.

 

But from her pale and dainty lips fangs peaking out to reveal a red tongue. Glowing purple eye. Sharp Sharp claws that can rip flesh and bone right where blunt nails should be.

 

She wasn't human. She was as far from a human as possible.

She was a Vampire. An enemy of humanity. I was a hunter. Born and raised as one.

 

And yet as I look into her eyes, long lashes fluttering.

I saw love in them, as they glowed a lovely shade of purple. 

her pale lips forming a faint smile. Rare, beautiful and shy.

I couldn't help but think that I loved her anyway.

Even if it was but a love that wouldn't last.

She would always be my love from oh so so long ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy with real life work so might not update for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning might not post regularly. But will try.


End file.
